


Daughter of the Revolution

by hartage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartage/pseuds/hartage
Summary: Yang should be at his happiest. He just married Frederica, and the two have settled down with Julian hoping for a nice, quiet life on Heinessen. But, much to Frederica’s annoyance, Yang can’t deal with the skeletons in his closet. One person has been on his mind for the last week: Jessica Edwards. Will he ever get over her death?
Relationships: Frederica Greenhill/Yang Wenli, Jessica Edwards/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 5





	Daughter of the Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I sleepily writes tonight as I finished the first two novels of LOGH and after finishing a good chunk of the OVA episodes- I’m very much obsessed with this series in a very good way. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> (sorry for the 3 am typos this might be a continued thing abt yangs guilt who knows

Tranquility during sleep is unheard of for Yang Wen-Li. Tonight’s was just another dream- always being a memory from years before. It seems that ever since his marriage to Frederica, Yang has been sleeping less and less. His conscience was eating at himself about something— someone, really. But will Yang ever move on from the death that broke him the most?

“So friends don’t compete with friends?” Jessica asked, looking up at the dark night sky. Terneuzen was extraordinarily beautiful at night, and from the little green hill at the military academy, the city was a sight to see. Terneuzen’s tall buildings loomed overhead, and neon lights twinkled from the windows and signs far away. Yang glanced over at Jessica, strands of her blonde hair waving ever so slightly in the wind as she swept them behind her ear. He quickly turned back, and rose an eyebrow slightly at Jessica’s comment.

Why didn’t he make a move that night?

“Uhm...not really, no.” Yang replied honestly. “I thought I wasn’t compatible with you, especially at the dance-“ Jessica interrupted Yang, shaking her head at his response and placing a hand up. Her eyes showed something; Yang couldn’t tell if it was pain, or longing, but whatever feeling it was, her eyes stared at him with the intensity of a thousand suns.  
Yang closed his eyes and leaned in towards Jessica, his hands gently holding the young music teacher’s head steady as he kissed her. 

He opened his eyes, hoping to see Jessica’s wide eyes full of hope and belonging. But Yang saw nothing. Jessica was gone, and there was nothing but a pile of bones sitting next to him. 

“I’m so sorry, Jessica.”

—

Yang shot out of bed in a sea of panic. His eyes were wide and bloodshot from the lack of sleep, and his heart pounded through his chest at a mile a minute. Thank goodness he didn’t wake Freddie, but she is a heavy sleeper anyways. Yang looked over at the clock, a light green glow emanating from the hologram clock on his bedside read 3:15 AM. 

He didn’t even make it halfway through the night, and this was the third nightmare in a row. Yang knew his conscience was eating at himself in many different ways. Clearly, playing the Soldier and the Politician were two different stars for two different worlds- and truthfully, he wanted nothing to do with it.  
However, these nightmares weren’t ever about that. They always surrounded themselves around one person- Jessica Edwards. Her fate, although undeserving of the pain from violence, started a revolution. She was an old flame, yes, even one that was engaged to his best friend for that matter. But why was Yang thinking of her now? Shouldn’t it be a time to settle down already with Frederica? Was his marriage to her not meant to be?

Yang shook his head, snapping out of it as he looked over at his sleeping wife. Maybe he just needed to do some soul searching. As quickly as he got up, Yang moved into the living room and turned his head to the side as he turned on the videophone’s electronic photo album. Digging through his contacts, he stared at Jean Robert’s & Jessica’s picture. Jean was so happy, but even Yang knew that it wasn’t meant to be with Jessica. His best friend was too much of a wild weed to be able to settle down, but, Jean loved Jessica all the same. With a small sigh, Yang flipped through some of the photos and thought back on the times that brought them together— and apart. 

Upon the sight of seeing Jean Robert’s photo, Yang’s heart sank. To Yang, he not only let Jean down, but he let Jessica down as well. Jean Robert’s death— the whole reason Jessica jumped into politics and lost her life, wasn’t the Empire’s fault, nor was it even Reinhard’s fault...it was his own fault. How could he say “sorry” to Jean and Jessica? How could he say sorry to all the men and women who died at every battle before now? 

A knock was heard on the arch entering the living room, and a familiar face stood underneath said arch with his arms crossed. “What are you doing up so...” Julian turned his head over to the clock. “...early?” He asked, as Yang quickly shut the videophone off before Julian could get a glance at what he was looking at. 

“It’s nothing Julian, I just can’t sleep.” The flaxen haired boy simply rolled his eyes, and opened the photo album again. “And...this is why.” Julian said, sighing as he looked at his counterpart with sympathetic eyes. Yang slumped deeper into the couch as he looked back at Julian, the bags underneath his eyes visible under the blue glow of the electronic photo album. Yang was tired, and the words ‘retire’ or ‘relax’ would never be in his vocabulary...and everyone knew it. Julian spoke again, his words a bit more comforting this time. 

“On Terneuzen-“ He paused, collecting his words. “You had that speech at the Academy and all, but...you came to see Jessica.” Yang lightly nodded. “Yeah, yeah...and look what happened. PKC blew everything up, and she landed smack-dab in the middle of an up and coming death sentence.” Julian shook his head, trying to calm down the young Admiral. Yang was clearly distraught by even speaking of her and quickly changed the subject. “Can you at least get me some tea with extra brandy? I can’t sleep, Julian.” Julian furrowed his brows. “Your drinking habits are getting worse, sir.” 

Yang simply sighed once more as he spoke. “...It’s not just that though; I— I don’t know if I made the right decision for my life.” The boy rose an eyebrow, shocked by Yang’s statement before speaking up. “What do you mean?” The Admiral gritted his teeth, staring at the wall for a few seconds before looking back at Julian. His mouth opened to speak, and a confession quickly came out of Yang’s mouth. “...On Terneuzen, Jessica told me about how she waited for me to make a move, how— things could have been different if I had just...” Yang rubbed his eyebrows gently. “...said no to Jean?” Julian mumbled. 

Yang frowned. “But, don’t you ever think about— about how things could be different, Julian? She loved me and I was too scared to even try. Even people like Shakespeare wrote about star-crossed lovers y’know?” Julian rolled his eyes once more before standing to make Yang a nice cup of brandy laced tea. 

He felt a bit bad for the poor man, and decided that maybe playing into his terrible drinking habits would at least help his mood. “Don’t you think that she’s looking down at you, and thinking about how proud she is of you? Even if you didn’t get to be with her, she has to be happy- at least if not for herself, then for you.” Yang nodded in agreement, as he slowly watched the sunrise from the window. “Think of it this way, sir,” Julian placed the mug on the end table next to Yang, dashing a bit of brandy into the cup, just how he liked it. “...Maybe you weren’t meant to interfere with the Daughter of the Revolution.”


End file.
